1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dishwasher, and more particularly, to a valve assembly for supplying water to a dishwasher.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, a dishwasher is an apparatus for cleaning tableware held therein by injecting water. An inlet passage connected to an external water supply source extends into a dishwasher to supply water, and an inlet valve assembly is installed at the inlet passage. Moreover, an outlet pump and an outlet passage are installed in the dishwasher to discharge the water.
Meanwhile, water may leak from various parts inside due to various reasons while the dishwasher operates. Specifically, it is highly probable that the water may leak from the inlet passage or the inlet valve assembly. For instance, the failure of the inlet valve assembly may excessively supply water to overflow from a tub. The water may keep leaking to flow in electric devices of the dishwasher, thereby causing failure or malfunctions to the electric devices or electric shock or fire due to a short circuit. Furthermore, if the water is not cut off by the inlet passage or the inlet valve assembly, the continuous leakage of water out of the dishwasher may extend to other electric home appliances, thereby causing failure of the home appliances or bringing about danger of electric shock or fire.